


365 Days

by chxxyas



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, random short story dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxxyas/pseuds/chxxyas
Summary: Just a random dump of short stories (?) I've written with our precious banana children in mind. Doesn't really have a plot, build-up, or anything. I just feel like posting this in fear that I'll lose the file lmao xoxo





	1. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter where Ash goes,  
> Eiji follows.

"Why did you follow me here?"

His faint but barely audible voice echoed throughout the vast empty space, an abyss of endless white.

"I feel uncomfortable leaving you alone", came the short and honest reply.

And then his lips curved into a very sad and regretful smile.


	2. #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were times when Sing adored him.  
> There were times when Sing hated him.  
> Regardless, there were twice as many times when Sing missed him.

Shorter Wong, albeit his outgoing nature, was a man of many secrets, Sing knew that all too well. Yet everytime he disappeared for a few days, only to return with tattered clothing and visible bruises, Sing can't help but worry. These were the times when Sing loathed him. He hated him out of fear that someday, he might not return at all.

At times, he would question himself if he's really that unreliable, if he really was that useless. The truth is he knew. Shorter was a selfless man that wouldn't risk endangering everyone around him even if it means shouldering the burden all on his own. These were the times when Sing adored him. That side of Shorter he was lucky enough to witness, to know.

So when Shorter was on the run with Ash Lynx, Sing expected him to come back. He waited, and waited, until waiting became a torture. These were the times when Sing missed him. Shorter was the object of his affection, a person he looked up to. Not having him around felt odd, out of place. It made him unable to function properly, to think rationally. Even when this happened many times before, Sing could never get used to it. And everytime it happened, Sing would gaze into Chang Dai's window whenever he walked past, only to feel disappointed afterwards. He missed him, he missed him a lot.

Tired of waiting, he took the initiative to find him. He knew Shorter would be mad, he knew and yet here he was negotiating with Ash's remaining gang members on an effort to rescue their Bosses. After an agreement was achieved, Sing felt the lump in his throat cleared, his mind at ease and his heart free of the weight that's been dragging it down. He's either going to see Shorter again, or die trying. Any of the two was good enough for him.

It happened in an instant, Sing didn't even have the time to react. He was on the verge of breaking down, but decided it was for the best that he kept himself composed. The smell of burnt flesh, traces of blood, Shorter's shades on the floor beside the dumpster, Ash Lynx's dead expression... It was then that Sing realized,

"Ah, he's never going to come back."

Sing hung his head low, took one final, deep breath before charging towards his opponent, the devil himself.


End file.
